MY VOICE!
by the werewolf gal
Summary: The Marauders pull a prank in McGonagal's class. They get sent to Dumbledore's office and he let's her pick a stupid way to punish them this is what she picked!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **You don't own Harry Potter (Unless you're J.K. Rowling) and I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **I know this is incredibly stupid, mainly because it came to me while I was sleeping, but still don't be too harsh. Please read and review you know the normal stuff.

**Summary: **While in transfiguration one day our favorite boys cause mass destruction. This is how McGonagall punishes them.

**Chapter one **

Four fourteen year old boys sat in the back of transfiguration. They were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Peter was asleep, Remus was taking notes, and James and Sirius were arguing in hushed tones.

"No no if we do that she'll know it was us!" Sirius whispered to James.

"Not if we're careful all we have to do is scream when everyone else does." James told his black haired friend.

"I still say she'll know it was us." Sirius muttered angrily.

"Since when do you care about getting in trouble?" James asked amused.

"Since my mother threatened to throw me out the next time I get in trouble." Sirius said through gritted teeth. "I hate that house, but I still have to have money to get my school stuff."

"Alright are we going to do this or what?" James asked then seeing Sirius' glare added, "I promise that we won't get in trouble and if we do we'll get in trouble together. The four of us like we agreed in our first year." At this Sirius smiled.

"Alright lets put this plan in action. Remus wake Peter up." Sirius said. Remus pushed Peter.

"Hey wake up they're getting ready for the prank."

"Now Remus don't forget to scream alright? Are you ready Peter?" James asked them and they both nodded. "Ok Pete now." Peter stood up.

"Professor can I go to the hospital wing I don't feel so good." McGonagall eyed him sternly.

"Alright go ahead."

He scurried out of the room and McGonagall went on with the lesson. Sirius looked at James who nodded. Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered a few well chosen words. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and everyone including: Sirius, James, Remus, and McGonagall were covered in marshmallow fluff. They all screamed well everyone except James and Sirius who were throwing the marshmallow fluff at each other laughing.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Headmaster's office now!" McGonagall yelled as other teachers came to see what was going on. James and Sirius gulped and walked out the door followed by an angry Remus.

"You two told me we wouldn't get in trouble!" Remus yelled.

"Aw come on Remy where's your sense of adventure?" James asked as his foot got stuck to floor he pulled it free and they continued walking along.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked suddenly.

"What do you mean he's right behind..." Remus trailed off when he saw Sirius was not behind them.

Then McGonagall came around the corner dragging Sirius by the ear.

"Oh look there he is," James stated happily.

"Can I please have my ear back?" Sirius pleaded with the Professor.

"Not until we're at the headmaster's office. That way I know you won't try to run off again."

"But I already told you my marshmallowy foot was stuck and these two gits didn't notice I was gone. Bloody idiots!"

"Language Mr. Black!" She said pulling on his ear harder.

"OUCH! That wasn't very nice!"

"Would you please be quiet?"

"Not until I have my ear back!"

The two caught up with James and Remus.

"Comfortable?" James asked Sirius who grumbled at him. McGonagall then grabbed James' ear and started to drag him along too. "Ow! Hey what did I do?"

"Both of you hush!" The two fell silent. It was a very long walk to the headmaster, but finally they were there.

"Can we have our ears back now?" They asked together and McGonagall let them go.

"Blood pop." The statue jumped out of the way and the four walked onto the moving stairs.

"Blood pop honestly I'll never understand that mans taste in candy." Sirius muttered to James who laughed.

McGonagall knocked.

"Enter!" was the cheery response they got. The four walked into the office. Dumbledore stared at the four people covered in marshmallow fluff in front of him.

"Let me guess Mr. Pettigrew went to the hospital wing right before you covered the class in fluff?" James nodded.

"Yes sir we made sure that everyone who was allergic was out of the room before we pulled the prank. I would never endanger anyone for a prank."

Dumbledore nodded then turned to McGonagall. "You can pick the punishment this time and seeing how detention doesn't seem to work on them anymore I would be creative."

McGonagall looked at Sirius and smiled evilly. "I know the perfect thing for one month the four of you are not allowed to talk you must write everything you want to say down." Sirius looked at her horrified. "and to make sure you don't talk Professor Dumbledore will temporarily remove your voices and put them in these four vials." She showed the three boy the vials.

"Alright you go and get Mr. Pettigrew and I'll get started on these three." James looked like he was about to cry, Sirius fainted, and Remus was glaring at the two of them. "I think I'll start with Mr. Black. He'll be the easiest." James and Remus watched in aw as he waved his wand at Sirius and a gold string came out of his mouth and into vial.

"Is that his v-voice?" James asked nervously. Dumbledore nodded. James looked at Remus who looked back terrified.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "So who's next?"

"I'll go next." James said sadly. Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand at James. He felt a tingling in his throat like someone was ripping part of him out. He opened his mouth and a red string came out and went into the vial.

"Remus your turn." Remus nodded and stood waiting. James was feeling his throat and opening and closing his mouth. Dumbledore waved his wand a third time and a blue string came out of Remus and went into the vial.

Peter sadly walked into Dumbledore's office McGonagall told him about their punishment. When he got in the office he stood ready. Dumbledore waved his wand and a pink string came out of Peter and went into the last vial. Dumbledore listened to the silence and sighed the marauders were not allowed to talk for a month. This was going to be an interesting month.

**Author's note: **Well is it really really stupid or is it pretty good? Let me know. Oh and if some of you feel it necessary to hunt me down and form an angry mob outside my house go ahead. I could use the excitement!


	2. Day one

**Disclaimer: **Hi yeah still not rich. It's not mine.

**Author's note: **Well here's the next chapter. **Bold is James. **_Italics is Remus. _**_Bold italics is __Sirius. _**Underlined is Peter.

**Chapter 2 Day One**

The next day Sirius and James were sitting in the back of Defence Against the Dark passing notes to each other. Completely ignoring what the teacher was saying.

_**Can you believe this stupid punish. I miss the sound of my voice!**_

**I know and Moony and Wormtail not talking to us this going to be a long month.**

_**Yeah.**_

"Mr. Black maybe you can help answer the question I just asked." The Professor asked Sirius who touched his throat and tried to talk. "Act it out." Sirius looked at him confused his head tilted like a dog. "Act out what a boggart does to you." Sirius shrugged and stood up. He then pointed at James. "Do you need help?" Sirius nodded. "Mr. Potter will assist you."

James and Sirius walked to the front of the classroom. James looked at Sirius who nodded. James started running around waving his arms chasing Sirius. Sirius tried to scream, but of course no sound came out. He stopped James didn't notice and ran into him. They both fell to the ground laughing silently.

"Thank you boys. That was... amusing take 10 points to Gryffindor each." They walked back to their seats beaming.

_**Well that was amusing.**_

**It wasn't that bad until you stopped and we both feel to the floor.**

_**I forgot about our punishment and I started to panic.**_

**Are you serious? How could you forget something like that?**

_**Yes I am Sirius **_Sorry I couldn't resist the ever so popular serious Sirius joke!) _**and I forgot because I wasn't thinking about it!**_

_You two should pay more attention class is over it's free period._

_**Moony your writing to us again!**_

**Hello Moony! Are you talking to us again? Figuratively speaking of course.**

_Yes I suppose so. That was a good renactment very funny._

_**Thank you. **_

**Yeah... funny... right. Hey listen I think I'm going to spend free period in the great hall.**

With that James grabbed his things and walked out of the class room.

_Why is he going to the great hall?_

_**To stare at Evans of course! Lets go outside I want to watch the frist years throw rocks at each other! **_

With that said Sirius skipped out the door. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend, grabbed the parchment and ran after Sirius.

They ran outside to find Peter sitting under their tree. Remus sat next to Peter under the tree while Sirius stretched until he fell to the ground. He watched the frist years who were throwing Jello at each other. Sirius was disappointed they desided not to throw rocks. He pulled a bag of marshmallows out of his bag and shoved one in his mouth before he started throwing them at Peter. Remus sighed and started reading.

**In the great hall five minutes later:**

James was sitting in the Great Hall staring at Lily when a very distraught Sirius came running in. He mimed something that looked like a dog dieing. Then when James looked completely confused he threw a piece of parchment on the table starling James.

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to beg Mr. Prongs for help seeing as Moony and Wormtail would like to kill me!**_

James sighed and took the quill from Sirius.

**Mr. Prongs would like to know why Moony and Wormtail want to kill Mr. Padfoot. In other words what did you do?**

_**I might have accidentally turned Moony's book into a snail and I might have accidentally made Wormtail's hair change colors. Bright colors like hot pink and lime green every five minutes. **_

**Is that it?**

_**No I couldn't turn the book back into a book and... Oh no here they come! Quick give me the cloak!**_

James handed Sirius the cloak and he disappeared as Remus and Peter walked over. Sirius had done a good job on Peter's hair. It was very funny to see all of the different colors.

_Mr. Moony would like to know where Mr. Padfoot is._

**Mr. Prongs would like to point out that he does not keep tabs on all of his friends. Now if you would like to know where Mr. Wormtail is I can tell you.**

Mr. Wormtail would like to warn Mr. Prongs that we are extremly mad right now.

_James just tell us where Sirius is._

**How would I know where he is?**

_He was talking to you. I read the notes above._

We could use the map to find him.

_Good Idea Wormtail._

I get them sometimes.

_Where's the map Prongs?_

**Don't have it.**

_**I do. **_

**I thought you were afraid of them.**

_**Changed my mind. Besides Petes not all that scary. Remus on the other hand don't make him mad Prongs.**_

**Don't plan on it.**

_You! _

_**Me!**_

_You owe me a new book!_

_**Why now you have a nice snail to play with.**_

_I don't want a stupid snail! I want to know how the book ends._

_**I know how it ends.**_

_Ok then how does it end?_

_**Well if it was a romance the two people get married unless they die then their dead together. If it's a fantasy one of your favorite characters will probably die. But if it's a horror then everyone dies.**_

_I was reading a mystery._

_**The butler did it! That or the girlfriend framed the butler.**_

**Where did you get all of that from?**

_**I made it up.**_

That sounds like most books I've read.

_**You read?**_

**Of course he reads you git.**

_**I take offence to that. I'm not a git.**_

**How can you take a fence to words?**

_**Ha ha you're soooo funny.**_

Can one of you try to fix my hair?

_**I can try lets go.**_

**Wait don't forget to get the pumpkin juice for later!**

_**Pumpkin juice right. How many gallons again?**_

**Lets go with 200 just to be safe and tell them to put it in the ceiling.**

_**Ok come on Peter.**_

_Why do you need that much pumpkin juice in the ceiling?_

**Tonight it will rain pumpkin juice!**

_Oh I guess that explains it._

They sat there waiting for Sirius and Peter to come back.

**What are the odds that he actually does fix his hair?**

_Slim to none._

**That's what I thought.**

BANG!

They both looked up to see a bald Peter and a scared Sirius come into the hall. Sirius ran over to them and hide behind James.

_**HELP! He's going to kill me!**_

**Why are you so afraid of Peter? He's harmless.**

_**That's just an act you've never seen what he can do!**_

_How did you make him bald?_

_**I don't even know!**_

He messed up that's how!

_**I didn't mean to!**_

**Did you get the pumpkin juice?**

_**What? Oh yeah every thing's ready.**_

**Good. Well it's now or never. Dumbledore just sat down.**

James pulled a rope that had just appeared there and the enchanted ceiling started to rain pumpkin juice. It was pouring. The four boys smiled and looked at the teacher's table Dumbledore who was soaked nodded to them. McGonagall walked over to them and grabbed James and Sirius by the ear again.

"Clean it up now!" She said marching them to the broom cupboard and handed them each a broom. They spent the rest of the day cleaning the great hall.

**Author's note: **Well There's chapter two is it as good as chapter one? Now I have a question. Would you all like me to write each day of the month or skip some? And if you guys have any ideas for this I would love to hear them!


	3. Saturday and a Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **Didn't own before don't own it now!

**Summary: **Today the marauders take on the Syltherins! Who will come out on top?

_**Us of course! **_

Sirius?

_**Nope your annoying little brother.**_

I don't have a little brother.

_**Oh darn...**_

Thank you for that Sirius anyway where was I? Oh yes! James asked Lily for advice and she acknowledges that he is alive. And finally Someone pranks the marauders!

_**That's impossible no one can prank a marauder! **_

Yeah they can. Read to find out who.

**Author's note: **Sorry about that up there Sirius taped into my brain while I was writing. He just had to get out! Anyway thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! To those who are reading this and not reviewing please tell me what you think. Remember **James writes in bold, **_**Sirius writes in bold italics, **__Remus is just italics, _and Peter is underlined. Now then on with the chapter!

**Chapter 3**

It was Saturday mourning as James and Sirius tiredly walked down to the common room. Sirius walked over to Remus and Peter who were playing chess and sat down falling asleep again. Remus looked at him and rolled his eyes turning back to the chess board. Remus moved the piece manually and pointed at Peter's king then at himself. Peter glared at him and he sank down into his armchair.

James walked over to Lily and took out a piece of paper and a quill.

**Hello Lily.**

She looked at him and sighed, "Hello James."

**Can you help me with that spell we learned in transfiguration the other day?**

"Couldn't you ask Remus or even Black I'm sure he knows how to do that spell."

**I need someone who can talk to explain it.**

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she sighed again. "Fine let's go outside then."

**Ok**

James looked over at his friends and smiled winking at them. Sirius gave him the thumbs up, Peter looked really confused, and Remus just shook his head. Lily and James walked down to the grounds. When they got there Lily picked up a rock and turned to James.

"Now listen up Potter watch carefully I'm only going over this once!" Lily snapped. James nodded staring at her dreamily.

She waved her wand in long complex movements and the rock in her hand turned into a picture frame.

"Now you try picture the item you want it to turn into in your mind." James nodded and thought of a picture frame and pick up a rock. He waved his wand in the same long complex wand movements as Lily. The rock turned into a picture frame covered in lilies he handed it to Lily and smiled.

He nodded his thanks.

"Did you already know how to do that?" She asked looking at the picture frame. He nodded Lily glared at him. "James Potter how dare you trick me as a punishment I'll be keeping this!" James laughed silently. They sat quietly looking at the clouds daydreaming.

Snape saw James and Lily sitting there and got jealous he got up and walked over to them. "Potter nice picture frame going soft?"

James glared at Snape as did Lily. "Drop it Severus just leave him alone." Snape just ignored her and continued to glare at James.

"Going to let the mudblood fight your battles for you." Snape waited as if wanting James to say something. "Oh thats right McGonagall took your voice away. Too bad." James lept at Snape Lily ran between them.

"Just ignore him James!" She yelled as James made to move around her neither of them noticed Snape pull out his wand.

Snape pointed his wand at James and yelled, "Sectumsempra!" The curse hit James' arm. James grabbed his arm and felt blood on his hand. There was no stopping James as he lunged at Snape tackling him to the ground. Snape having a wand blasted him off James flew backwards hitting the castle wall. He crumbled to the ground unconscious.

"James!" Lily yelled running over to him. Other students were already rushing to see if he was ok. Lily gasped when she saw him. Blood was flowing down his face from a large gash on his head. "Someone go get a professor quick!" Lily yelled to the crowd.

Sirius, Remus and Peter ran towards their friend and Lily. Sirius looked at James then at Lily pointing to James.

"It was Severus he attacked James!" Lily sobbed, "I tried to stop him but he used a curse that I never heard of and James arm started bleeding. James jumped at him, but Snape blasted him off and he hit the castle." Professor McGonagal came running towards them.

"Oh my goodness Evans what happened?" Lily explained what had happened between James and Snape. "Your three take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. Pettigrew you go and find Snape." The four nodded and went to do what she told them to.

Remus and Sirius carried James up to the hospital wing Lily followed silently behind. When they got to the hospital wing Lily yelled, "Madame Pomfrey!" The nurse ran out of her office.

"What's going on I have sick..." She gasped when she saw James. "What happened to him?"

"Snape attacked him." Lily told the nurse.

"I see put him on the bed and go wait in you common room. You can come visit him later." Sirius and Remus set James down gently and left with a final look at their hurt friend. Lily followed them down the hall. It would have been an uneventful walk if Sirius hadn't of tripped over an invisible rope knocking the other two down.

"Black!" Lily yelled glareing at him, but Sirius wasn't listening to her he was looking around trying to see what he tripped over. The only thing he saw was a sign. He pointed excitedly to the sign. The Sign said: Free marshmallows and chocolate! Come to the transfiguration corridor!

Without waiting for the others Sirius jumped up and ran in the direction of the transfiguration corridor. Remus looked at Lily who shrugged and they followed the teen to get their sweets.

Sirius walked into the transfiguration room and looked around seeing McGonagall he ran over to her. "Oh Mr. Black are you here for the sweets?" He nodded excitedly. "Well lets wait for your friends." About five seconds later Remus and Lily stumbled in to the room.

"What would you like chocolate of marshmallows?" McGonagall ask the three of them.

"Sirius wants both chocolate and marshmallows, but Remus and I want only chocolate." The two boys looked at her stunned not knowing how she knew that. McGonagall nodded and waved her wand.

BANG! Before they knew what happened they were standing there covered in chocolate and in Sirius ' case marshmallows. They stood there shocked that McGonagall had just pranked them. McGonagall was laughing uncontrollably.

Later after they washed all the marshmallow and chocolate off they went to visit James who laughed when he heard what had happened. They stayed and wrote to James for the rest of the day until Madame Promfrey chased them out with a broom. She managed to hit Sirius over the head five times before they left rubbing the spots where she had hit them.

**Author's note: **Well I know it might not have been funny at the beginning, but same of you want Snape in the story. Please review ideas are welcome and let me know if you think Sirius should explain something like he did books. Thanks to everyone who's reading this please continue to read it!


	4. Introducing prank  777

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine!

**Summary: **Sitting in the library what could go wrong? Everything!

**Author's Note: **I can't believe it! Another chapter this came to me at random so I wrote it down.

Remember **James writes in bold, _Sirius is bold italics, _**_Remus is Italics, _and Peter is underlined.

**Chapter 4**

James walked out of the hospital wing the next day to go looking for his friends. He knew where to find Remus. The one place he always was. The library. Sirius was here too flipping through a book then throwing it behind him when he didn't find it interesting. When he saw James walk in he jumped up and ran over to him.

**Where were you two and where is Peter now?**

_**Remus demanded that we spend time in the library studying. I think Peter is in detention that or he's stuck outside in the snow.**_

**There's snow outside?**

_Yes..._

**Then what are we doing in here? Don't we always have a marauders snowball fight after the first snowfall? **

_Professor Dumbledore has locked the doors he said it's too cold to go outside._

**When has Dumcledore's rules ever stopped us?**

_**Yeah come on please Remmy I wanna go play in the snow!**_

Sirius and James begged and pleaded with with Remus until he finally agreed if they cast the warming charm before they went outside.

_What about Peter?_

_**I'll go get the map!**_

Sirius ran out of the library to get the map from his trunk.

**How are we going to open the map?**

_Simple we can just write the password on a piece of paper and put it on the map before we tap it with a wand._

**How are you so smart?**

_I read and us my brain._

**I use my brain too, but it always gets me in trouble.**

_**I got the map now what?**_

Sirius put the map down on the table. Remus wrote the password on a piece of paper and put on the map as James tapped it once with his wand. At once lines and dots appeared on the parchment. They scanned it for Peter.

_**There he is in the great hall!**_

**We should have known that...**

_Told you we use our brains to think (well you two do most of the time) while Peter uses his stomach._

_**Ouch Remmy that's harsh. Why are you so crabby today?**_

**Think Padfoot! It's that time of the month!**

_**Ohhhh... **_

_I'm not a girl you know I don't get mood swings!_

_**Yes you do. Five minutes ago you were happy now you're bitting our heads off over a simple joke that you hear all the time.**_

_You guys are the ones being mean!_

**Never mind lets just go find Wormtail.**

_Not until you two say sorry!_

_**Fine we're sorry good grief!**_

**Good grief?**

_**I heard one of the muggle borns say it and I liked it sounds catchy.**_

**Ok then... lets go get Wormtail now.**

_**Ok **_

_Fine_

They walked down to the great hall and found Peter eating a large piece of cake.

**Hey Pete whats going on?**

_**WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CAKE?**_

The headmaster gave it to me!

_**I want some!**_

_What if Dumbledore is trying to prank us?_

**Moony you worry too much. **

At that moment Peter turned in to a crab. The three looked up at Dumbledore who was laughing along with McGonagall.

_**It was McGonagall she's trying to get us all! Prongs you have to hide!**_

_Yeah James she'll be after you next! RUN!_

Peter who was once again Peter took the quill and wrote.

Run while you still can Prongs!

**I refuse to run I'm a Potter and a Gryffindor I take whatever she throws at me!**

_**You're doomed!**_

**What are you three talking about we're the great marauders what is this school coming to. The teachers can prank us?! I say we should pull a master prank!**

_**You mean...**_

**Yes Padfoot prank number 777.**

_That will take all day to set up!_

What is prank number 777? Since when did our pranks have numbers?

_**Prank 777 is the only prank that has actually been thought out and well planned. **_

**Therefore we decided it earned a number.**

Why does everyone but me know about this almighty prank?

_We thought of it when we were at Prong's house over the summer when you were in America._

Why didn't you tell me when I got back?

_**We never thought we would need it.**_

**But this is an emergency. **

What do we have to do?

**Alright Remus you're in charge of putting the charms on everything, Sirius you get the magical non-dangerous creatures, and Peter you go to the library and get one book off every self and bring them to the secret passage behind the mirror. **

_**What about you?**_

**I have to get pranked by a teacher.**

They all looked at him like he was insane.

**Now go the greatest prank Hogwarts has ever seen will happen in two days!**

James watched as his friends left to get ready for the prank. He looked up at the staff table and saw McGonagall watching him. He smiled and waved then started to stare at Lily trying to act normal.

James walked carefully up to the common room looking around making sure McGonagall was not around. He decided to go flying for a little bit, so he walked up to the forth year boys dorm to get his broom. He waved to Arther Weasley and Frank Longbottom who were pointing at something on the ceiling and laughing.

James looked up to see what they were laughing at and almost fainted when he saw his broom stuck to the ceiling. James stormed out of the common room knocking Lily over as she tried to get in.

"Hey watch it Potter!"

He didn't listen he just walked past her. Lily shrugged and walked into the common room and gasped when she saw James Potter's prized possession stuck to the ceiling. She got it down and ran back out of the common room.

"James! James wait up!" She yelled when she saw him walking briskly down the transfiguration corridor. He stopped and turned to face her. "I- I got your broom down." She said handing him the broom. He took it giving her a confused look.

"I got it down because you can't get it down and no one was helping you so I decided to help." Lily told him. James smiled and hugged her. He was surprised when she didn't push him off.

'Thanks.' He mouthed when they started back to the common room.

"You're welcome."

James sat with Lily watching her do her homework until Remus, Sirius, and Peter came back grinning. They walked up to the dorm to plan prank 777.

**Author's note: **What is Prank 777? I'll let you know when I know. Sorry if anyone seemed out of character this chapter (mainly Remus and McGonagall). I wanted some Lily James time here too so I threw that in. Well let me know what you think. Ideas are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Author's note: **Hey everyone how are you hehe... yeah sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I've been busy. I wanted to get this up before I go to Disney which didn't happen. Remember _Remus is italics, _**_Sirius is bold italics, _James is bold, **and Peter is underlined.

**Summary: **Prank 7 is in the processes of being pulled

**Chapter 5**

Sirius walked around the school with shrunken boxes in his pockets whistling innocently. James saw him and walked over to him. He gave Sirius a questioning look Sirius nodded and pointed to his pockets. Then the two headed off to the secret passage behind the mirror. The people who had just witnessed this transaction had no idea what was going on and went on with their everyday lives.

When the two got into the room they were greeted by a book that tried to bite their heads. Remus ran over and grabbed the book pulling it back over to the stack of books bound with belts and rope. Then he rounded on the two.

_Where were you two!?_

_**We were getting supplies and laying out the game plan around the school.**_

**Yeah Remmy this isn't like the other pranks we have to plan this on out right and we can't let anyone guess what we're up to.**

They looked around at the supplies in the room. It was full of boxes of dungbombs and stink pellets, cages of magical creatures, and books hundreds of books. There was something missing. No wait not something someone.

**Where's Peter?**

_**Why is he always missing?**_

_He isn't missing he went to look for you two!_

**The boxes Padfoot! Take the boxes out of your pocket! **

_**Oh yeah I forgot the secret part of the prank for McGonagall!**_

**How did you forget it was your idea?**

_**I was thinking about other things not that!**_

_What were you thinking about?_

_**Umm... well nothing that I feel like talking about here.**_

The two of them looked at Sirius who grinned stupidly.

_**What you guys think about it too we're all teenage boys here. **_

_I do not think about girls I think about school work!_

_**What about that third year girl you like? **_

**Oh yeah the one who's always in the library.**

_That was a while ago I haven't thought about her for a week!_

**Wow a whole week!? Moony you might not be a teenage boy!**

_**What is he a girl?**_

_Can we get back to what we get back to the prank?_

**Oh yeah the prank! First we have to find Peter.**

Why he's right here!

_**Peter! I found him Prongs!**_

**Good work Padfoot!**

Remus and Peter sighed and looked at the two who were grinning like two year olds.

_Well if we're going to set this up then we had better get going. _

_**I couldn't agree more!**_

The four boys grabbed the boxes of stink pellets and dungbombs and set off to plant them in the suits of armor.

_Wait shouldn't we mark what suits of armor we put the stink pellets in?_

How?

_**We could change the colors of all of them then when we could set them so that when one of us walks by it won't prank us!**_

**Can we set it for Lily too?**

_Lily would have to be around so we can set it to recognize her._

_**And we can't tell anyone about the prank.**_

James sighed and nodded and they set off to plant the first part of the prank. Remus was putting the spells on the suits of amor while James and Sirius went around filling certain ones with the smelly objects. Peter was keeping guard while they were doing this. Within an hour green suits of armor were filled with dungbombs, the yellow ones were filled with stink pellets, the red ones were empty as were the blue ones. Now they were back in the room behind the mirror.

_**Well that was fun. What's next?**_

_Let's split up Peter and I will go to the library. You two take the creatures and go to the dungeons, great hall, and the common rooms. _

_**YES! We get to set lose the creatures!**_

_Then meet back here so we can plan the prank on McGonagall._

None of them noticed James smiling evilly as they left to complete the tasks set for them. Sirius and James decided to set the pixies free in the Hufflpuff dorms, then they set the nifflers free with the Ravenclaws, then they set Sirius' floating flubber worms went to the Gryffindor common rooms, the Syltherins common room was flooded then they put Grindylows in. While they were in the Slytherins dorm James snuck up to Snapes trunk and changed all of his clothes into clown clothes. They put a sphinx in the dungeons. They put a mix of nifflers, pixies, and floating flubber worms in the great hall then they went back to the mirror room.

_**That was fun! Where did you go when you we were in the Slytherins common room?**_

**I set up a surprise for Snape.**

_**Oh really? **_

**Yep.**

At that moment Remus and Peter walked into the room looking worn out.

_**Well boys it's official this is the longest we have ever spent preparing a prank! **_

**And we're not even finished yet!**

The four sighed and set off towards McGonagalls office.

**Authors note: **again I am sorry for the wait I was in Disney World. It maybe awhile for the next chapter. My laptop keyboard is broken. Oh right please review!


	6. Prank day

**Author's note: **My keyboard has returned from the land of repairs! I can type again! That makes me so happy!

**Summary: **Alright quick recap... After losing their punishment as a punishment for a prank the marauders find themselves being pranked by McGonagall. Wow that's pretty sad... Anyway they decided to use their ultimat weapon. A prank so made of awesome it has a name! This is that prank in all it's awesomeness!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I wish I owned it! But I don't moving on with life.

**Memo: James is Bold, _Sirius is bold italics, _**_Remus is just _Italics, and Peter is underlined!

**Chapter 6**

The four marauders were sleeping soundly when a shout woke them.

"POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW, LUPIN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

James sat up and looked at Sirius who smiled evilly. Remus slowly got out of bed and changed looking a bit pale (although that could be because the full moon was in a couple of days.) They all looked around happily and the four boys ran down the stairs into the common room. The scene made them all burst into a fit of silent laughter.

"How did you make these bloody things float?!" Lily yelled angrily as a floating flobber worm swarmed around her head. They laughed harder when they saw Frank Longbottom being attacked by 20 flobber worms for the chocolate frog he was eating.

As the marauders were laughing in their common room no one had seen or heard from the Slytherins because they all were afraid to try to swim through the grindylow infested water. Snape was too embarrassed because of the clown clothes to care he had locked himself up in the forth year boys dormitory.

They walked down to the Great Hall making it a point to walk past as many suits of armor as they could. People started to follow them once they noticed they weren't being pelted with stink pellets or dungbombs. The boys found this funny all the people following them were of course hit with the smelly prank. As they entered the hall they were surrounded by angry students at once.

"NIFFLERS ATE UP MY HOMEWORK!"

"A BOOK BIT ME!"

"ALL MY ROBES ARE RIPPED THANKS TO THOSE PIXIES!"

"I SMELL LIKE DUNG AND I WAS ATTACKED BY FLOATING FLOBBER WORMS!" Frank Longbottom yelled angrily.

The people were yelling so much that they didn't even notice the Marauders sneak away from the crowd and into four empty seats at the breakfast table. They looked up at McGonagall and saw that their prank on her had worked too. Instead of a tight bun her hair was now in braided pig tails and was three colors: pink, orange, and green. Her robes were a very bright lime green color. On top of that there were creatures running or flying around the room.

_**Where are the Slytherins? I want to see Snape's new clothes!**_

**They're probably afraid of the water. **

_I hope the sphinx didn't eat them..._

That thing scares me.

**Everything scares you Pete.**

_**Thats not true he's not scared of his teddy bear! **_

_Yes he is._

**Told you everything scared him.**

_**Who's afraid of a TEDDY BEAR? Honestly Peter how did you end up in Gryffindor?**_

I don't know.

_Maybe we should go make sure the sphinx didn't eat the Slytherins. _

**Yeah lets go. **

_**I wanted to start a food fight!**_

**Later Padfoot. Later. **

They stood up and left the hall. They walked down to the dungeon they stopped when they got to the sphinx.

"To get by you must all answer one riddle each who's first?" She looked at each of them and they looked at each other. She rolled her eyes. "How about you first." She said looking at Peter he went pale and gulped. "Here is the riddle: What has a mouth but can't chew?"

Peter looked at the other three as if asking them for help. Sirius wasn't even paying attention he was staring at the wall, James just handed him some parchment and a quill, and Remus shrugged.

Ummm... are you going to eat me if i get it wrong?

"No you just get to stand here with me if you get it wrong."

er... umm... how about a... 

They all looked at Peter waiting for him to answer.

Spider?

Behind him he heard Remus sigh and James snigger.

"I'm sorry but that's not the answer I was looking for. The answer is a river." She looked at the other three. "Who's next?" Sirius stepped forward and took the parchment and quill from Peter. "Your riddle is: What is broken every time it's spoken?"

_**I think I've heard this one somewhere... it has to do with saying something... oh I know! It's Silence that makes sense.**_

The sphinx nodded and moved so that Sirius could pass. He handed the Parchment to James then walked past the sphinx. James stepped forward.

"Your riddle is the easiest so far: what gets wetter the more it dries?"

**That's it? That's the riddle? That is so easy! A towel!**

She nodded and stepped aside letting him join Sirius.

Remus stepped forward with the parchment and quill ready for a riddle.

"You answer me but I didn't ask a question what am I?"

Remus stood thinking for a moment then he wrote an answer.

_It's a telephone._

For the third time the sphinx stood up and let him pass. He looked at Peter and shrugged before walking past the sphinx.

James and Sirius smiled as Remus walked over to them. They walked through the dungeon until they got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. They looked around and seeing that no one was around they wrote the password down on a piece of parchment and put on the wall. James tapped it with his wand and the wall opened up letting them in.

As the wall moved letting them in all the water rushed out with the grindylows trying to stay in the room.

"YOU!" One of the Slytherins yelled seeing them. Then they found themselves being chased by all of the Slytherins. Snape was even sending curses at them because James turned his hair hot pink and turned all his clothes into dresses.

They ran past the sphinx and Peter who looked at them confused until he saw the mob of Slytherins behind them. They ran up the stairs started up the grand staircase towards their common room. They were almost there when a whole mob of Gryffindors cut them off. They changed directions and ran down the seventh floor corridor.

They were all thinking the same thing as the ran past a tapestry we need a place to hind where they can't get us! James heard a small noise and turning he saw a door he got the others attention and they ran into the room.

James looked around the room was big with large fluffy armchairs and a bowl of marshmallows on the end tables.

Remus pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Does anyone have any idea where we are?_

_**Not a clue but this room is awesome it has a never ending bowl of mini-marshmallows!**_

**Have any of you ever seen this room before?**

Yes but then it was a bathroom.

_It was a library._

_**You don't want to know...**_

**Am I the only person who has never been anywhere near this room? **

_**It looks like it.**_

So for the rest of the day they sat in the mysterious room waiting for the everyone to stop looking for them.

**Author's note: **There you go the day of the prank. In the next chapter there will be a food fight and the Marauders will get detention!


	7. Ummm oh that's right FOOD FIGHT!

**Author's note: **I'm back! And updating every story I've ever posted! Sorry about the delay I discovered that I am as clumsy as Tonks. I tripped over my laptop cord and broke adaptor thingy. I still don't have the new part that I need, but due to the kindness of my sister she is letting me borrow her laptop cord. (In reality my sister hates me, but she has been forced to let me use the cord by my mom!)

**Disclaimer: **Ummm... no I don't own it.

**Summary: **In which the out come of the prank is realized! In other words our favorite boys get punished. That sounds kind of familiar. Oh well on with the show! Almost forgot! **James is bold, _Sirius bold italics, _**_Remus is italics, _and Peter is underlined.

**Chapter 7**

_**How long do we have to stay in here?**_

_Until the horde of murderous people leave._

**How will we know their gone?**

As if to answer the question the room made a mirror appeared and instead of showing the room it showed the corridor just outside the room.

**Wow**

_**THAT IS SO AWESOME!**_

_This room is amazing._

Where did that mirror come from?

_**I have no idea but it's so cool! I love this room and it's neverending supply of marshmallows and magic mirrors!**_

**We have to add this room to the map.**

_That would be hard... _

_**Why? **_

_Because this room is only here when someone really needs it right?_

**I guess.**

_So there would be no way to add it to the map it would just keep disappearing._

_**I hate it when he gets all logical on us!**_

James nodded in agreement and looked at the mirror.

**Hey they're all leaving!**

_**Sweet lets go to the great hall!**_

_You do realize if we leave we will probably get detention right?_

**Nothing new there. **

_**Hey where's Peter?**_

They all looked around and notice that Peter was not there.

**He always disappears.**

_**Wait I have the map!**_

With that Sirius pulled out a worn piece of parchment. The three scanned the map for their friend.

_**Look he's talking to Evans!**_

Sirius pointed to an empty classroom on the sixth floor.

**Why is he with Lily?**

_**She's probably trying to kill him for the Prank!**_

_Instead of sitting here let's go see what they are doing!_

_**Great idea! Glad I thought of it!**_

The two just looked at Sirius and rolled their eyes. They snuck out of the room and down a flight of stairs. Stopping only once to hide behind a suit of armor as two giggly first years walked by. They reached the empty classroom and wrentched the door open. As soon as the door was open they were grabbed from behind and tied up. Looking around the room they saw most of the school glaring at them and Peter tied up on the other side of the room.

"Take them to the headmaster!" Lily shouted. At once they were lifted off the floor roughly by their tied hands and pushed roughly out of the classroom.

James and Sirius tried as hard as they could to resist the force of their peers. Lily noticing this walked over to them and grabbed them by the ear and pulled them out of the room. They were forced to walk like this all the way to the headmaster's office. While Remus and Peter were pushed all the way there.

"Sir we caught them!" Lily said proudly marching in the office still holding James and Sirius by the ears.

"Good! Untie them and leave them here!" Dumbledore said evilly

"Yes sir." Lily untied James first who was pale and looked very scared. After the four boys were untied Lily and the others left the office and McGonagall came in.

"Well boys here we are again you four have yet again pulled a master prank. I'm sorry to inform you that your parents will be informed of your actions..." At the headmaster's words James looked at Sirius who was deathly pale and looking at Dumbledore like he had just signed his execution papers. "And you will have a week of detention starting tomorrow."

"Headmaster I think that's going easy on them." McGonagall said looking at Dumbledore.

"Sometimes all one needs in order to listen is a reminder from their families Minerva." Dumbledore said in that weird logical way.

The four boys were dismissed. James was trying to think of a way to make Sirius feel better as they walked down to the Great Hall. That's when the idea came to him. It was perfect and fun everyone would enjoy it! He just need someone who could talk... Then he saw Frank Longbottom. He motioned for the others to keep walking and ran over to Frank.

Pulling out the handy quill and parchment that he always carried with him he wrote:

**I need your help!**

"Why do you need my help? You have you other friends." Frank said pointing to Remus, Sirius and Peter.

**I need someone who can talk. Or yell as it seems my plan calls for yelling two simple words. **

"Why are you going to get in trouble again?"

**Because I don't care and I need to cheer Sirius up. Please please please please please help me!**

"Fine! What are the two words?"

**Food Fight.**

* * *

Remus and Peter were trying to cheer Sirius up with food by pushing a plateful of his favorite foods in front of him. James walked over to him and Remus gave him a look that clearly asked: where were you? 

James didn't answer he just looked at Frank and nodded. Frank stood up with a handful of mashed potatoes and yelled,

"FOOD FIGHT!"

He threw the potatoes and they landed on Snape's head. In a matter of seconds everyone in the hall who wasn't a teacher was throwing food. Well mostly everyone there were some who were hiding under the tables.

James looked at Sirius who was grinning madly as he picked up and handful of food and threw it at his brother at the Slytherin table. Food was flying everywhere and mostly at the Slytherins. It was as if it was raining food. This continued for at least an hour maybe more no one knew for sure. It only stopped because Dumbledore finally stopped it. The greatest thing was that no one got punished. Well other than everyone having to help clean the mess.

**Author's note:** They got punished and had a food fight how fun! Tell me what you think please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! This is just a short chapter to keep you all happy until I have the time to write a long one. I promise that the next chapter will be really really long! **James is bold, _Sirius is bold italics, _**_Remus is italics, _Peter is underlined.

**Chapter 8**

_**Are you going to go soon?**_

Sirius wrote to Remus as they sat in the noisy common room. He flicked the note at Remus who was reading. The note hit him in the face. He picked it up and gave Sirius an annoyed glare then read the note. He looked at Sirius and nodded then passed the .

_Now I want you to make sure James and Peter get their homework done or you'll all have detention again._

Sirius read the note then sighed and wrote a response.

_**Why do you have to be so responsible? And why are you trying to make me responsible?**_

_Because someone has to be responsible why not me? And I asked you because Slughorn said he'd tell you mum if you didn't get your homework done this time._

_**Oh right...**_

James and Peter walked in the common room and upon seeing them ran over to join them.

**Why so glum Padfoot?**

_**No reason.**_

Sirius tore the top half of the parchment off before James or Peter could read it.

_I have to get going. _

**We'll walk you to the hospital wing!**

_NO! not tonight you guys should do your homework. _

_**Yeah let's work on that. **_

After reading what Sirius had just wrote James and Peter stared at him shocked. While the were to stunned to do anything Remus snuck out of the common room.

**Did you just say we SHOULD do our homework?**

_**Yeah come on we'll have to do it at some point. Why not now? **_

Who are you and what did you do with Sirius Black? 

**Yeah mate you sound like Moony!**

Sirius read this then pulled out a new piece of parchment and his Potions book and began his essay.

_**I'm going to do my essay so that I have the free time tomorrow to go see Moony. You two can do whatever you want. **_

**Wormtail we're doing our homework now. **

They sat doing their homework ignoring the stunned looks of the people around them. It took them most of the evening, but they got it all done and went upstairs to plan their next prank.

**We need to prank Snape! **

_**No, everyone will expect that. What if we pranked the Ravenclaws?**_

They're scary when they're mad. It's like angry lions trying to eat you!

**Wormtail get a backbone. That's a good idea Sirius, but what should we do?**

Sirius thought for a moment before smiling.

_**I got it follow me! **_

**Author's note: **What are they planning this time?! Actually I don't really know either! Suggestions please!!! Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter!

**Author's note: **Sorry it took so long to write! I couldn't think of anything to write for this. **James is bold, _Sirius is bold italics, _**_Remus is italics, _Peter is underlined.

**Chapter 9**

The marauders spent the next two weeks planing every possible thing they could think of for this prank and before long they were ready to out it into action. It was a simple plan really all they had to do was get into each of the common rooms. They decided it would be easier just to prank the whole school rather than just the Ravenclaws. They split up: Peter went to the Slytherin common room, Remus went to the Ravenclaw common room, Sirius to the Hufflepuffs, and James stayed in the Gryffindor common room.

The plan was to switch the common room around so that when you walked through the entrance to each you would end up in another houses common room. The dorms stayed the same. It would get too confusing for them if they changed the dorms around.

Sirius walked down a corridor towards the Hufflepuff's common room. He hid around the corner waiting for someone to come and say the password finally someone did. A first year girl came skipping towards the entrance.

"Fairy wings!" She said happily as they entrance opened up and she skipped in.

Sirius smiled happily and ran to the common room to wait until night fall.

Remus sat in the library researching a spell that would change the common rooms around like they wanted to. So far the best one he found was the simplest. The switching charm. James, who was sitting across from him, snored. For someone who lost his voice that snore was loud. Only seven days were left in their punishment and Remus was happy as a clam that he would be able to talk again and soon too.

Remus poked James who jumped and looked around startled.

_I found a good easy charm. _

**What is it?**

_The switching charm. It's a basic charm, but it handles what we need. _

**Excellent! **

_**What's excellent?**_

**Moony found a charm that will work for our prank!**

_Why didn't you read the note I wrote to Prongs before?_

_**Me? Read! Prongs there's something wrong with Moony!**_

**No there's not he's just being Moony. **

_Did you get the password?_

_**Yeah of course! **_

**Great! Now all we have to do is wait for Wormtail.**

_We have to wait until everyone's asleep._

_**Why we have an invisibility cloak!**_

_Yes but what would you think if the portrait hole suddenly opened but no one came in?_

_**That Prongs went to the kitchens to steal some food without me. **_

**Why would I do that?**

_**You're right. Let me reword that. That Prongs somehow managed to convince Lily to go on a romantic walk with him and that he needed hind from Snape so he and Lily snuck up to the common room under the cloak.**_

_That's not far fetched at all!_

_**It could happen. **_

"Yeah when pigs fly!" A voice behind them made them jump. James spun around to see Lily.

**Hello!**

_**Why are you reading our notes these are privite!**_

"I saw my name on the paper!"

_**What did you read?**_

"ummm everything."

_**James she knows too much! **_

**Yeah but she wouldn't tell she wants to know if the prank will work. Right?**

"Well.. I...um... Alright! Yes I want to know if you four can pull it off!" Lily yelled as the three boys smiled.

_What do you think is taking Peter so long?_

_**Probably got lost. **_

"Why don't one of you go and look for him!" Lily suggested.

_**Here he comes!**_

I got it!

"Got what?"

Why is she reading our notes?

**Because she can read.**

"What did you get?" Lily asked annoyed.

A password.

"For the Slytherin common room?"

They all stared at her dumbstruck.

"I guessed. Am I right?"

_**Yes. **_

**You're amazing!**

_James what do you say we work on the task at hand. _

**Right! **

_**To an empty classroom to practice that spell!**_

The five of them went to an empty classroom and practiced the spell. Lily followed so that she could see how successful this prank would turn out. Needless to say James was thrilled that she was in the same room as him. By dinner time they were masters at the spell and set out to charm the rooms while everyone was eating.

Sirius ran to the Hufflepuff common room as fast as he could. He had to get there and down to dinner before anyone noticed he was gone. He pulled out a piece of Parchment and wrote the password he had heard the small girl say earlier and showed it to the portrait.

_**Fairy wings! Please let me in!**_

"Fine! Fine! You did have the password get in quick!" The portrait said swinging forward. Sirius smiled and ran into the room. It was very yellow and not as messy as the Gryffindor common room. He had to wait for the others to be in the other common rooms. He had the map to see where the other three were, Peter and Remus had the mirriors and everyone knew where James was.

Upon seeing Peter's dot and Remus' dot move into the common rooms he puled out his wand and thought of the spell._ Switch cella. _

The room felt like it was moving for a minute then everything stopped. Sirius stumbled out of the room and found himself in the dungeons. He ran up the stairs in to the entrance hall to find Lily standing there.

"It worked?" She asked smiling. Sirius nodded and Lily laughed happily. "That's great!" Sirius smiled and nodded again.

They waited in silence for the other three. They didn't have to wait long. James was the first to show up grinning broadly. He ran towards them and smiled at Lily who rolled her eyes. Remus and Peter showed up at the same time both looking equally happy and smiled when the saw the three waiting.

They all went into the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Automatically Sirius started to sholvel food onto his plate. They ate fast, but didn't leave until everyone left.

_**I wish they would hurry up and leave I want to see someone's reaction!**_

**Me too!**

_Look a Gryffindor is leaving now do you want to follow them?_

_**YES**_!

**Are you coming Lily?**

"No, I'll be up in a few minutes." She said smiling. "I want to talk to Alice."

**Ok see you later! **

With that said the four boys followed the first year up the familiar route to the common room. The kid said the password and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hey this isn't the common room!" The kid yelled as he looked around. The room was in fact the Ravenclaws common room. "Since when do we have blue banners everywhere?"

The Marauders couldn't help but laugh at the confused kid as they walked past and went to their dorm. Which was the same as it had been that morning.

**What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know!**


	10. THE END

**Please if I owned Harry I would be rich and I'm not so I must not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

The success of their prank was short lived. The teachers were able to sort it out easier than they had expected. Worst of all they figured that the only ones who could be responsible were James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. After the teachers decided that the punishment that would fit them would be separate detentions the four boys were sent to their common room.

**That was horrible.**

_**I never thought Dumbledore would lecture us for that long!**_

_Well he seemed to enjoy it to a degree. _

**A very small degree.**

_**Slughorn was mad too. **_

McGonagall was so scary!

_Yeah I thought she would never stop yelling. _

**Who do you guys have detention with?**

_I have it with Flickwick._

I have it with Slughorn.

_**McGonagall. **_

What about you?

**Hagrid**

_**What! Thats not fair! **_

**Hey I will be working just as hard as any of you!**

_**Yeah right!**_

James yawned and smiled.

**It's getting late lets go to bed. **

The next day their classes took place as they normally did nothing exciting happened. They went to their separate detentions. Remus had lines and listen to Flickwick talk about the prank. Peter was scrubbing out cauldrons. Sirius was writing lines and getting lectured. James was helping Hagrid with a dangerous creature that continually tried to eat him. At 9:00 they four headed up to the common room Remus and Sirius flexing their hand trying to get feeling back, Peter looking at his slime covered robes in disgust, and James holding a a cloth to his bleeding hand where the one of the creatures had bite him.

**You two have to write lines? **

The question was aimed at Sirius and Remus. Both just nodded not feeling like writing.

James you should get your hand looked at by Madame Pomfrey. 

Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

**It's fine!**

_**At least stop writing. **_

_Yeah why don't we all go to bed now?_

"Potter I have a note here from the headmaster for you four." They all looked up to see Lily there with a piece of parchment. She handed it to Remus who opened it and read the neat writing a grin slowly forming.

**What?**

"What did you do to your hand?" Lily asked looking at James bleeding hand.

**Detention with Hagrid.**

_**What does the note say Remus?**_

_Tomorrow we get our voices back!_

_**YES! **_

**YAY!!!**

"You should really get that hand checked out." Lily said grabbing his hand and looking at it. "It looks infected."

**Ok I'll go get it looked at...**

The other boys looked at James he had a funny look in his eye the one he always got when Lily touched him.

_**Of course he listens to her!**_

_Sirius._

_**Yes Moony.**_

_Stop writing._

_**Hey where did James go? **_

They all looked around and noticed that their friend and Lily were gone.

I think Lily dragged him off to torture him!

_No she just took him up to the hospital wing. Right Padfoot? _

The two looked at their friend to see that Sirisu was sleeping in his chair. That was when they decided that it was time for bed.

The next morning Sirius, Peter, and Remus were awoken by a very excited James. He was hitting Sirius with a pillow repeatedly. Sirius hit back with his own pillow. James made his way over to Peter's bed and grabbed the pillow from under his head and throwing it at Sirius. Peter woke with a start at this and watched the pillow fight. James and Sirius soon moved from pillows to sending charms at each other.

Sirius waved his wand and James was covered in jello. James picked a handful of the stuff off his robes and threw it at Sirius who ducked. The Jello soared through the room and landed right on Remus' head. James and Sirius looked at each other as an angry Remus got out of his bed calmly. He waved his wand and Sirius and James both had brightly colored hair. Peter was laughing so hard that he fell off his bed. James and Sirius looked at each other and laughed.

Sirius pulled out the worn old piece of parchment and quill that they have been using for the past month and wrote:

_**Nice look Prongs! **_

**Like you can talk Padfoot. **

_I think Peter wet himself. _

James and Sirius looked up just in time to see Peter running into the bathroom blushing.

**HE DID! **

_**That just made my day even better!**_

_We need to go see Dumbldore! _

_**What? Why?**_

_Padfoot you have a memory like an old man. _

_**Hey! **_

**WE GET OUR VOICES BACK TODAY!**

_**Oh yeah!**_

**Let's go!**

_We have to wait for Peter. _

_**Yeah I guess you're right. **_

They sat on the floor waiting impatiently for Peter. James and Sirius got bored so they started poking each other. This continued until Remus separated them. They ended up on either sides of the room making faces at each other. Finally Peter came out of the bathroom and the other three boys quickly pulled him out of the dorm.

They ran to the headmaster's office. Once they got there they looked at each other than at the gargoyle hoping it would open.

"What are you four doing here?" They turned to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them. "Well what are you doing here." Remus pointed at the gargoyle. "You need to see the headmaster?" The four nodded and Remus handed her the note. "I see. Skittles." They looked at her confused. "It's the password."

They turned to see that the gargoyle did in fact move. Smiling they ran up the stairs Remus knocked.

"Come on in!" Came a cheery voice. They walked in.

"Ah boys! You came good!" Dumbledore said standing up. "I have your voices here and let me tell you it was a most interesting month. There was a faint whisper coming from them it wasn't until last night that I discovered it was what you were thinking." Dumbledore smiled at them and handed them each a vial with their name on it. "Drink up!"

Their voices tasted horrible each one tasted different too. Sirius' tasted like a vomit flavored Bertie Botts bean, Remus' tasted like rotten eggs. James' tasked like a mix of the two. Peter's tasted like pee.

"That's disgusting!" James said after drinking the stuff.

"Hey you talked!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hey I did!" James said excitedly.

"We all can talk now!" Sirius said happily.

"I can finally get the book I wanted from the library!" Remus said happily.

"I need to go eat." Peter said.

"Well I'm sure you boys want to spread the word that you can talk again so go on. Breakfast is about to start." Dumbledore told the four.

They ran out of the office and down to the Great Hall. When they reached the hall they burst through the doors. Once everyone was looking at them James and Sirius jumped on the Gryffindor table.

"PEOPLE OF HOGWARTS!" James said loudly.

"As you know we have been unable to talk for the past month!" Sirius said.

"But that didn't stop us from pranking you!"

"or being attacked by one of you." The two glared at Snape.

"But we have great news!"

"WE CAN TALK AGAIN AND WE PLAN TO CELEBRATE WITH..." James waved a hand telling Sirius to pull the rope that had just appeared. Everyone in the hall was covered with fluff that made sure the people who were allergic weren't affected.

"MARSHMALLOW FLUFF!"

**_The End_**

* * *

**So it began with marshmallows. So it ends with marshmallows. Thank you all of you who have read this from the beginning! To all of you who have reviewed in the past please review. To all of you who have been reading this and not reviewing Please review.**


End file.
